


Mirror, Mirror...

by Neve83



Series: Under The Skin [5]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by..., Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki.<br/>Inspired by "Sotto la pelle" by Callie Stephanides.</p><p>(HD version on my tumblr <a href="http://monkey-hands.tumblr.com/">monkey-hands</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sotto la pelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556305) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



> _Loki’s still in the same position as he left him: he’s a wounded little beast, who could still cut your throat open._  
>  _“Sjekk dette. Se på deg (Look. Look at you),” Thor orders him._  
>  _Loki moves off with difficulty; and with the same slowness he looks at himself in the mirror, and doesn’t recognize what he see. Thor watches him touch the surface of the mirror, then his mangled mouth._  
>  _“Jeg vet det, du ser ikke så godt ut (I know, you don’t look so well.).”_  
>  _Loki’s eyes are full of incredulous tears._  
>  _“Du er min lillebror, Loki (You are my little brother, Loki),” he says. “Og du er endelig trygg (And you’re finally safe.).”_


End file.
